The present invention relates to a signal transmission method, a signal transmission circuit and information processing system using the same, and mainly relates to effective technology to be utilized for a relatively short transmission path with a plurality of information processing sections connected thereto.
In an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a workstation, so-called bus circuit is used where a plurality of information processing sections are connected in parallel to one transmission path and transmission of information is carried out mutually. To realize consumption power reduction of the bus circuit, GTL (Gunning Transmission Logic) is used. The GTL as shown in FIG. 22, reduces signal amplitude on the bus line to a half or less in comparison with conventional TTL (transistor transistor logic) level and intends the consumption power reduction. That is, terminal end voltage Vt of the bus circuit is set such low voltage as 1.2 V, and in a receiving circuit Rcvr, a differential amplifier circuit capable of sensing a small signal is used in place of a usual logic circuit.
The above-mentioned GTL is disclosed in transaction of ISSCC (International Solid State Circuit Conference), Feb. 19, 1992, pp. 58-59.